bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Loft Story Quebec (franchise)
is the French Canadian version of the international phenomenon Big Brother. It is based on the French version of the franchise that was in production from 2001-2002. Background The first season was hosted by Renée-Claude Brazeau and Philippe Fehmiu and produced by Guy Cloutier Réalité , a subsidiary of Guy Cloutier Communications . Éric Lapointe plays the theme song for the show Les à contre autres , written by Luc Plamondon. Despite significant ratings for a network like TQS, the production of the show was in deficit, mainly because of the lack of sale of the many derivatives placed on the market (record, review, etc.) and because of the lack interest from advertisers. It is this situation that explains the delay of more than two years between the production of the first and the second season. Seasons 2 to 6 are produced by Télé-Vision V Inc., a subsidiary of Groupe Télé-Vision Inc. During the 2006 winter season, the show was hosted by Isabelle Maréchal and Virginie Coossa . For seasons 3,4,5 Marie Plourde replaced Isabelle Maréchal, while Virginie Coossa remained co-host. In seasons 5 and 6, Kim Rusk, the winner of season 3, was the co-host. Season 6 will be hosted by Pierre-Yves Lord . Season 6 will be a special "All-Stars" style edition, much like the original Big Brother series that did the same kind of special season. Twelve participants from previous seasons will come back to replay the game. Six candidates will be chosen by the production and six will be chosen by the public. The production announced the biggest prize in the history of Loft Story . Season 6 started in 2009 and it was announced that it would be the last edition of Loft Story at TQS. Principles Several modifications to the principles were made from the second season. The hot water is no longer rationed as it was during the first series, the production attempts to direct the adventures of lofters and intrigues by causing situations that improve the television show (like a treasure hunt, tests and riddles). The second series also sees the "loft master" who plays a more pro-active role by being himself a character in its own right. For the fourth season, changes were made in the loft (decorative changes and new rooms: lounge and boss room) and the decor of the shows was changed. The House For the first season, the loft and studio of the Sunday program were located in two separate buildings in the borough of Saint-Hubert in Longueuil . For the second and third series, the loft and the studio shared the same building in the LaSalle borough in Montreal . For the fourth series, due to logistical problems caused by the move from Sunday evening to Wednesday evening, the studio is now located a few minutes walk from the loft, still in the borough LaSalle. Major Changes A big change in the fourth season of Loft Story, there is only one person who deserves the title of winner of Loft Story 4. In addition, there is the famous vault with the five combinations, of which only one who will be able to open the safe that contains $ 75,000 . A coup de théâtre, after Mathieu Cass was named winner of Loft Story 4, the Master announces the destruction of the loft which had traveled until now three seasons. The competitors are therefore immersed in a new loft, used for seasons 5 and 6. Seasons Trivia References Category:Television Category:Big Brother Versions